harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Walburga Black
Walburga Black (1925 - 1985) was a pure-blood witch and the daughter of Pollux Black and Irma Crabbe. She married her second cousin Orion Black and had two children, Sirius and Regulus Black. Biography Walburga was a member of the traditionalist pure-blood House of Black, who looked down on any except other "respectable" pure-blood wizards. Her elder son Sirius Black was a severe disappointment to her because he did not agree with the ideology of blood purity and was sorted into Gryffindor house at Hogwarts, rather than the family's traditional house, Slytherin. He was disinherited and removed from the Black Family tree when he left home at the age of sixteen to live with the Potter family. Walburga maintained a habit of blasting people from the Black family tree which stood in the hall of the family home at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place if they displeased her; she did so to her brother Alphard simply because he left gold to Sirius. Her younger son Regulus Black followed the family traditions and became his mother's favorite, and heir to the wealth, position, and traditions of the Black family. Regulus became a Death Eater during the First Wizarding War; although neither Walburga nor Orion were followers of Lord Voldemort themselves, according to Sirius, they thought he "had the right idea"Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, until they saw that Voldemort was ruthless in his pursuit for power, at which point they got cold feet. Regulus was killed in 1979 after trying to destroy Voldemort's Horcrux. As Regulus forbade Kreacher from telling this to anyone, Walburga thought Regulus died trying to leave the organization. Walburga's husband and brother Cygnus also died in the same year. Walburga's portrait remains magically fixed to the wall in the hallway of her family home, using a Permanent Sticking Charm. The picture shows an insane old woman, prone to screaming insults at anyone who disturbs the portrait. This happened several times when the Order of the Phoenix use Grimmauld Place as their headquarters after her death. She survived the deaths of her family, but the destruction of it may account for her final madness. After their deaths, she was alone in the house except for the family house-elf, Kreacher, who seems equally deranged. Etymology *Walburga is a variation of the name Walpurga, who was a saint for whom Walpurgis Night is named. Historically, Walpurgis Night was considered to be a time when the barrier between the living and the dead was weak and when witches held celebrations. *Walburga was also the given name of the mother of Josef Mengele, a Nazi doctor who conducted horrific experiments on prisoners in concentration camps. She was said to have been extremely cruel and a Nazi supporter, rather like Walburga Black's views on retaining blood purity. Behind the scenes *In Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film), Walburga's portrait was not heard screaming, but Kreacher was still talking about the "scum" in 12 Grimmauld Place, i.e. Muggle-borns, half-bloods etc. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references Category:1925 births Category:1985 deaths Category:British individuals Category:Females Walburga Category:Portraits Category:Pure-bloods Category:Slytherins Category:Wizards